


Małpie figle

by carietta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, lekkie pwp
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pogrążony w tak-jakby-śpiączce i skazany na wizyty Harry'ego Pottera, Severus Snape uczy się wielu rzeczy - między innymi tego, iż irytacja pozytywnie wpływa na proces leczenia, a słaba Oklumencja jest czasami potrzebna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Małpie figle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monkey Business](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25324) by who_la_hoop. 



— Wczoraj spotkałem pawiana — powiedział Harry z namysłem. Ręce miał złożone na kolanach, a wzrok utkwiony w suficie.  
 _Ach, tak_ pomyślał Severus. _Jesteś tego pewien, czy po prostu spojrzałeś w lustro i ci się pomieszało?_  
Ron zachichotał. Severus uznał, że w całym wszechświecie, nic nie było bardziej irytujące od chichotu Ronalda Weasley’a.  
— Nazywał się Terence — kontynuował Harry. — Miał ze sobą banjo i zatańczyliśmy razem tango.  
— Och, Harry, naprawdę — odezwała się Hermiona, unosząc głowę znad książki. — Masz zabawiać profesora, na wypadek, gdyby nas słyszał, a nie opowiadać głupoty o pawianach.  
Harry zerknął nerwowo na Severusa.  
— Chyba nie uważasz, że on nas słyszy? Nie daje żadnego znaku życia.  
 _Jestem w śpiączce, kretynie. Powiedz mi, proszę, w jaki sposób mam wyrazić niezadowolenie z twoich idiotycznych wypowiedzi?_  
— Jest w śpiączce, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona. — Nie bądź głupi. Może lepiej poczytaj mu coś z ostatniego wydania Dziennika Eliksirów, które kupiłeś.  
 _Merlinie, nie_ pomyślał Severus, mentalnie krzycząc o ratunek. Doskonale pamiętał ostatni raz. Wciąż się budził — a raczej jego podświadomość się budziła — mokry od potu, przypominając sobie sposób, w jaki Potter przekręcał wymowę nawet najprostszych składników i instrukcji.  
Harry zmarszczył nos.  
— Ale to jest nudne i nie rozumiem połowy tego, co czytam.  
 _Jeśli rozumiałbyś chociaż połowę byłbym niesamowicie zdumiony._  
— Powinieneś myśleć bardziej o potrzebach profesora, a nie własnej wygodzie — oznajmiła twardo Hermiona.  
 _A ty, młoda damo, powinnaś wyrobić w sobie poczucie humoru._  
Ron zadrżał.  
— Założę się, że nas słyszy — powiedział, patrząc na Severusa. — Ma tą okropną minę, jakby chciał odebrać nam punkty.  
Harry przyjrzał się mężczyźnie uważnie.  
— Zawsze tak wygląda — powiedział. — Przecież i tak nigdy się nie uśmiecha.  
 _Nie, żebyś dał mi ku temu jakiś powód, okropny bachorze._  
— Och, znam kawał o małpie! — powiedział Ron. — Na pewno rozśmieszyłby nawet Snape’a.  
— Śmiejący się Snape? Chyba żartujesz — mruknął Harry.  
Ron wyszczerzył się.  
— Tak! A przynajmniej zaraz będę.  
— Po prostu go powiedz i skończmy ten temat — oznajmiła Hermiona, przewracając stronę; głośny szelest musiał być oznaką irytacji, jak zgadywał Snape.  
— Dobra. Goryl jest silny, najtwardszą lufę przegryzie jakby łamał zapałkę. Ale skąd taki silny, skoro nie ćwiczy tylko śpi całe dnie pod drzewem? Wiadomo, że można dostać siły od samego dobrego jedzenia. No więc, co goryl je?  
— Ee, no nie wiem — powiedział Harry. — Co je goryl?  
— Goryl je małpa! — Ron zaśmiał się głośno i uderzył dłonią w udo. — Łapiecie? JE małpa!  
— Niesamowite — mruknęła raczej chłodno Hermiona. — Przezabawne. Geniusz komedii.  
— Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że on nas nie słyszy, bo w przeciwnym wypadku stracimy taką ilość punktów, że Gryffindor już nigdy nie wygra pucharu.  
Do pokoju zajrzała pielęgniarka.  
— Obawiam się, że czas przeznaczony na odwiedziny minął. Pan Snape potrzebuje odpoczynku.  
 _Odpoczynku? Czy ty nie masz mózgu, kobieto? Leżenie godzinami bez końca nie jest jakoś okropnie wyczerpujące._  
— Tak, dobrze — powiedział Harry, wstając. — Do zobaczenia za parę dni, Snape.  
Najgorsze nie było to, pomyślał Severus, wpatrując się w przestrzeń, że uczniowie widzieli go w takim stanie. Ani to, że musiał leżeć bez ruchu, uwięziony we własnym ciele, które odmawiało współpracy. Najgorsze — absolutnie najgorsze w tej całej sprawie — było to, że tak naprawdę czekał na wizyty Harry’ego z _niecierpliwością_. A jeśli to nie było jakąś oznaką szaleństwa, to Severus już sam nie wiedział, co miałoby nią być.

***

— Chciałbym, żebyś się pośpieszył i wrócił do zdrowia — oznajmił Harry, kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju Severusa.  
Severus odkrył, że jeśli naprawdę bardzo się postara, aż do granicy bólu, jest w stanie poruszyć oczami. Więc zrobił to, spoglądając w kierunku irytującego Gryfona. Harry jednak tego nie zauważył, rozwijając szalik i zdejmując z siebie kilkanaście warstw płaszczy i swetrów.  
 _Och, tak, ponieważ naprawdę przyjemnie mi się tutaj leży, Harry, jako jedyną rozrywkę mając wizyty twojej błyskotliwej osoby._  
— Minęło już dobrych kilka miesięcy, a ty w dalszym ciągu jesteś tutaj.  
 _Pozwól, że powtórzę, idioto, iż robię to tylko dlatego ponieważ jest to niesamowicie…_  
Harry spojrzał na niego.  
— Jesteś w stanie mnie słyszeć, wiem, że tak. Dlaczego nie weźmiesz się w garść i w końcu nie przestaniesz się nad sobą użalać?  
 _Użalać się? Użalać się?!_  
— Twoje imię zostało całkowicie oczyszczone — powiedział Harry, zaangażowany. — Mógłbyś spokojnie wrócić jako dyrektor Hogwartu — McGonagall i tak nie chce pracować na tym stanowisku. — Spiorunował Severusa wzrokiem. — Myślę, że leżysz tutaj ze zwykłej złośliwości. Chcesz, żebym się martwił, więc nie masz zamiaru nic z tym zrobić.  
Severus spróbował wstać z łóżka i udusić chłopaka, ale minusem bycia sparaliżowanym było to, że ciało w ogóle go nie słuchało. Udało mu się poruszyć lekko oczami, ale to tylko zirytowało Harry’ego jeszcze bardziej.  
— Nie wiem w ogóle czemu mi zależy — oznajmił, ze złością naciągając ubranie, które przed chwilą zdjął. — Nawet, jeśli mnie słyszysz, to i tak moje wizyty na pewno cię nie cieszą. Wracam do szkoły. — Zawiązał szalik na szyi. — Powtarzanie ostatniego roku jest wystarczająco ciężkie bez martwienia się o twój stan zdrowia. Po prostu… zdecyduj się w końcu, dobrze?  
Drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym trzaskiem. Severus leżał — w końcu nie mógł zrobić o wiele więcej — i wściekał się. Wściekał się i wściekał, i miał ogromną nadzieję, że Harry jednak wróci.

***

— Przepraszam — powiedział Harry.  
Severus pociągnął nosem — mentalnie.  
 _Być może ci wybaczę. Ale tylko, jeśli przestaniesz opowiadać żarty. I czytać jakiekolwiek naukowe artykuły._  
— Nie powinienem tak długo cię nie odwiedzać.  
 _Potrafię przetrwać bez twoich idiotycznych przemyśleń, Harry._  
— Założę się, że jesteś znudzony. — Harry zdjął płaszcz i szalik. — To, że jesteś w śpiączce, to chyba nie twoja wina. Cóż, ostatnio trochę nad tym myślałem.  
 _W końcu, to niesamowite!_  
Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.  
— Wiem, że próbowali na tobie Legilimencji, ale pomyślałem, że jeszcze raz nie zaszkodzi, jeśli sam tego spróbuję. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdybyś użył wcześniej Oklumencji. — Nachylił się nad twarzą Severusa. — Ale nie waż się, kurwa, próbować jej na mnie, w porządku?  
Severus poczuł, że ogarnia go panika. Skąd ten bachor o tym wiedział? Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby ktoś plątał się po jego umyśle. Nie pomogłoby to jego ciału, więc nie było powodu, aby medycy poznali jego osobiste myśli.  
— _Legilimens_ — powiedział Harry, machając różdżką ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.  
 _Odpierdol się, Potter_ pomyślał Severus ze złością.  
— Co? Nie! — odparł Harry szybko, a po chwili dodał: — Ty żyjesz?  
 _Jak widać, Potter_. Ochrona myśli przed tym dzieciakiem była trudnym zadaniem. Potterowi brakowało wprawy i subtelności — jego Legilimencja była niczym młot w umyśle Severusa. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to nabawi się bólu głowy. _I jeśli jeszcze kiedyś powiesz mi dowcip o małpach, źle się to dla ciebie skończy._  
— Och, Merlinie — powiedział Harry wyraźnie przerażony.  
Severus chciał sam wejść w myśli chłopaka — bardziej z czystej przyjemności niż z czegokolwiek innego — ale utrzymanie mentalnej konwersacji było wystarczająco wyczerpujące. Legilimencja bardziej nadawała się do kradzieży lub dzielenia się wspomnieniami niż do normalnej telepatycznej rozmowy.  
— Czy… czy nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Harry.  
 _A jak myślisz?_ odparował Severus ostro.  
— Och! Przepraszam! — powiedział Harry i Severus poczuł falę uczuć, które osłabiły jego blokadę; dziwną mieszankę współczucia i ciepła ogarniającą jego umysł. Zanim zdążył odzyskać całkowitą kontrolę, Harry opuścił różdżkę i wszystko zniknęło.  
— Um, och Boże, przepraszam, nie chciałem tego zobaczyć. Naprawdę. I nikomu nic nie powiem, przysięgam.  
 _O czym ty, kurwa, mówisz?_  
— Uh, muszę już iść. Naprawdę przepraszam.  
Wyszedł tak szybko, że wyglądało to prawie, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu.  
Severus leżał, myśląc. Kiedy emocje Harry’ego go przytłoczyły, niektóre z jego wspomnień i myśli mogły się wymknąć spod blokady. Co takiego zobaczył Harry, że zdenerwowało go to do tego stopnia? Severusowi się to nie podobało. Ani trochę.  
Dlatego też, kiedy uzdrowicielka użyła na nim Legilimencij, wpuścił ją do środka i odsłonił kawałek swojego umysłu. Wściekły i nieprzyjemny kawałek, który sugerował życie w niekończącej się rozpaczy, jeśli szybko nie doprowadzą go do porządku. Miał nadzieję, że to załatwi sprawę.

***

— Um, więc uzdrowicielka powiedziała, że jesteś w stanie mrugać — oznajmił Harry. Usiadł na krześle, nie zdejmując jednak płaszcza. — Czy jedno mrugnięcie oznacza tak, a dwa nie? — Spojrzał na Severusa.  
Czy ten chłopak naprawdę był takim idiotą?  
— Och, prawda, raczej nie masz jak na to odpowiedzieć. A więc jedno oznacza tak — powiedział, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Były rozczochrane jak zawsze. — Więc chciałem wiedzieć… — zaczął i umilkł. — Eee, czy ty, no wiesz.  
Severus naprawdę pragnął móc przewrócić oczami bez zadawania sobie bólu.  
Harry wyglądał, jakby próbował zebrać się w sobie.  
— Czy ostatnim razem, kiedy tu byłem, pokazałeś mi tę myśl specjalnie?  
Severus zamrugał dwukrotnie, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia o jakiej myśli mówił chłopak. Jego odpowiedź nie uspokoiła jednak Pottera. Jego policzki były czerwone i wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
— Eee. Masz w ogóle pojęcie o czym mówię, prawda?  
Severs zamrugał dwukrotnie. Ciekawiło go czy jego powieki mogą odpaść z bólu. Oczywiście od rozmowy z Harrym bolał go też mózg, ale w tej chwili ten pierwszy ból był silniejszy.  
— Och. Cóż, to chyba dobrze. Byłbyś zawstydzony, gdybyś wiedział, um, to znaczy…  
Severus zamknął oczy i pomodlił się o szybką śmierć.  
— Czy to znaczy, że chcesz wiedzieć? — zapytał Harry niechętnie.  
Snape uchylił powieki.  
— Czy to się liczy?  
Severus nieco zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę z problemów, które występują przy tej formie komunikacji. Jego oczy były przesuszone i teraz, kiedy mógł już mrugać, wydawało się, że nie potrafi przestać.  
— Och, Boże — powiedział Harry, zamykając oczy.  
 _Nie, czekaj! _pomyślał Snape. _Nie chcę wiedzieć. Naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć. Jeśli mi powiesz czeka cię masa nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, gdy tylko mi się polepszy. W zasadzie równie dobrze mogę je zrobić bez powodu, ale jeśli śmiesz…_  
— Myślałeś o mnie, eee, no wiesz — zaczął Harry.  
Severus wstrzymał oddech. Istniała szansa, że Harry będzie kontynuował tę rozmowę w tak bezsensowny sposób, a on nic z tego nie zrozumie.  
— O mnie, ee, pomagającym ci. — Potter wziął głęboki oddech. — Osobiście. Um, intymnie. Proszę nie każ mi tego mówić.  
 _ **Co** takiego zrobiłem?_  
— Mam nadzieję, że tak naprawdę tego nie chcesz — powiedział Harry i brzmiał na przerażonego. Severus nie ośmielił się otworzyć oczu na wypadek, gdyby Harry wziął to za potwierdzenie. — Ponieważ to byłoby dziwne. Jestem pewien, że ta myśl była tylko… halucynacją wywołaną przez stres. Zapytałem Hermiony…  
 _Zapytałeś Hermiony? Zapytałeś Hermiony?!_  
— …i jeśli się nad tym zastanowić to chyba nie powinienem, co? Oznajmiła, że według niej to naturalne, biorąc pod uwagę jak długo już leżysz sparaliżowany.  
Severus nie pragnął już śmierci. Pragnął żyć — i odzyskać kontrolę nad ciałem — aby móc rzucić Obliviate na Pottera i Granger. Nie dość, że to wszystko było niedorzeczne to jeszcze nie do wytrzymania. Czy to cierpienie nigdy się nie skończy?  
— Um, muszę już iść — powiedział Harry. — Wybacz. Wrócę za kilka dni. Będę mógł zostawać dłużej, bo zbliża się przerwa świąteczna.  
Harry wyszedł, a Severus niemal zapłakał z frustracji.__

* * *

— Ucisz się, Potter — powiedział. Zdziwiło go, że udało mu się to powiedzieć tak wyraźnie. Gardło miał suche, a głos zachrypnięty, ale i tak był zadowolony.  
— Od kiedy... Od kiedy możesz znów mówić? — zapytał Harry wpatrując się w niego z przerażeniem.  
— Nie wiem. To moja pierwsza próba.  
Harry milczał, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Po kilku długich minutach Severus odkaszlnął.  
— Co? — zapytał Harry, widocznie zirytowany. — Kazałeś mi siedzieć cicho! I założę się, że tak naprawdę nie jesteś sparaliżowany! Jesteś po prostu leniwym... ogromnym, leniwym i irytującym...  
— Wystarczy, Potter. Zapewniam cię, że gdybym mógł się ruszać, już dawno bym to zrobił. Nie myślisz chyba, że podoba mi się tutaj, pomijając nawet twoje słabe zdolności konwersacji.  
— Nie obrażaj mnie! — krzyknął Harry, podrywając się na równe nogi. — Cieszę się, że żyjesz, naprawdę się cieszę, ale wcale nie musisz zachowywać się jak dupek!  
Severus znów odkaszlnął. Zabolało.  
— Czy mógłbyś podać mi szklankę wody, Potter?  
— Och, oczywiście — odparł Harry już nieco spokojniejszy.  
Chłopak uniósł naczynie do ust Severusa, który napił się szybko, ale kilka kropel spłynęło po jego brodzie. Musiał znieść upokorzenie wiążące się z Harrym Potterem wycierającym jego twarz. Potter nie użył nawet chusteczki, wycierając wodę opuszkami palców.  
— Eee, wybacz — powiedział, rumieniąc się.  
Severus nagle przypomniał sobie, co Harry powiedział podczas ostatniej wizyty — o tej myśli, którą przypadkiem zobaczył. Myślał o tym zbyt dużo, jak na normalnego człowieka. Tak dużo, że doszedł do wniosku, iż nie jest normalnym człowiekiem. Wysunął również niepokojący wniosek, że ta myśl już go nie przerażała — wręcz przeciwnie, była dość atrakcyjna.  
Zdał sobie również sprawę, że jeśli mógłby _użyć_ swojej prawej lub nawet lewej dłoni, zrobiłby to, rozmyślając nad sytuacją. Co, oczywiście, tylko pogorszyło sprawę.  
Severus zacisnął zęby. To było takie typowe ze strony Pottera. Mógł wytrzymać całe miesiące bez samozaspokojenia swoich potrzeb, więc dlaczego teraz — kiedy nie mógł się ruszać — Harry musiał mu podsunąć ten pomysł?  
— Um, dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał Harry. — Nabrałeś dziwnych kolorów.  
Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry wciąż się nad nim pochyla; znajdował się tak blisko, że mógł czuć jego oddech na swojej twarzy.  
— _Legilimens_ — rzucił chłopak, marszcząc czoło.  
Snape spróbował go zablokować, ale był zbyt zaskoczony, aby unieść mentalne blokady i zanim wziął się w garść było już za późno.  
— Co ty, kurwa, wyprawiasz! — wrzasnął. Spróbował się unieść i odepchnąć twarz Harry'ego, ale nie mógł się ruszać.  
Twarz chłopaka była czerwona jak cegła.  
— Myślałem, że źle się czujesz, albo masz jakiś atak! W ogóle się nie odzywałeś!  
Severus zamknął oczy.  
— Wynoś się.  
— Nie. — Harry zaśmiał się słabo. — Wygląda na to, że irytuję cię tak bardzo, że polepsza ci się po każdej mojej wizycie.  
— Powiedziałem, żebyś się wynosił.  
— A ja powiedziałem, że nie.  
Severus otworzył oczy i spiorunował go wzrokiem. Harry odpowiedział tym samym.  
— Ee, jeśli miałoby ci to pomóc, to mogę to zrobić. No wiesz.  
— Możesz? — powtórzył Severus, zdezorientowany.  
— Taa. — Harry spuścił wzrok na dłonie. — Chcesz tego, prawda?  
— Nie — odpowiedział mężczyzna, przerażony, kiedy zrozumiał o co chłopakowi chodzi. — Nie ma takiej opcji.  
— Nie to widziałem w twoim umyśle.  
Harry brzmiał na zdeterminowanego. Brzmiał, jak Gryfon. Brzmiał, jak _kłopoty_.  
— Potter... Harry, cokolwiek widziałeś i cokolwiek sobie pomyślałeś, mogę cię zapewnić, że wcale nie pożądam... tego.  
— Kłamiesz — nalegał Harry. — Zrobię to.  
Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się z szoku i przerażenia.  
— Och, nie teraz. Wrócę podczas nocnej zmiany. Nie martw się, wciąż mam Pelerynę Niewidkę. Nikt się nie dowie.  
— Nie waż się, Potter — warknął Severus. — Rozkazuję ci...  
— Więc do zobaczenia później? — oznajmił Harry, wstając i nakładając płaszcz.  
— Nie! NIE!  
Harry uniósł głowę.  
— Tak — powiedział. — Chcesz tego, a ja to zrobię. Nie zmienisz mojego zdania.  
Opuścił salę. Severus spędził następne godziny desperacko próbując odzyskać panowanie nad rękoma. Bez skutku.

***

Obudziły go wymamrotane zaklęcia. Przez chwilę nic nie widział, ale potem ujrzał lekko oświetloną czuprynę Harry'ego Pottera.  
— Potter! — syknął.  
— Ciii. Jeszcze chwilę, muszę skończyć zaklęcie prywatności. — Wymamrotał kilka słów, machając różdżką. — Dobra, skończone.  
— Co ty tutaj robisz, Potter?  
Harry nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wyginał palce i przygryzał wargę.  
— Zrobić, no wiesz — mruknął.  
Severus wziął głęboki oddech. Być może, jeśli zawstydzi chłopaka, uda mu się uniknąć całej tej sytuacji.  
— Naprawdę przyszedłeś tutaj, aby zaspokoić mnie seksualnie, Potter? — zapytał. Chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to szyderczo i kpiąco, ale w pytaniu bardziej dało się słyszeć niedowierzanie.  
Harry podskoczył. W pokoju było ciemno, ale Severusowi wydawało się, że policzki chłopaka poczerwieniały. Potter skinął głową.  
— Eee, tak?  
— Czyś ty oszalał?  
— To był twój pomysł — odparł Harry, nieco zażarcie.  
— Zapomnijmy o tym przez chwilę — powiedział Severus, nie chcąc się zagłębiać w ten temat. — Jestem sparaliżowany; jakim cudem chcesz osiągnąć swój cel?  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, a potem nachylił się i dźgnął Severusa mocno w żebra.  
— Au! — jęknął Snape i natychmiast zapragnął cofnąć ten odgłos.  
— Z twoimi odczuciami jest wszystko w porządku. I tak muszę spróbować, bo podjąłem już decyzję.  
— Nie musisz był taki gryfo...  
Severus urwał, kiedy Harry zbliżył się, przyciągając krzesło do krawędzi łóżka i niepewnie wsuwając dłoń pod przykrycie.  
— Widzisz, nawet nie masz odwagi mnie dotknąć — powiedział Severus, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się go zniechęcić, kiedy dłoń znieruchomiała.  
— Mam — odparł Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wsuwając rękę dalej. — Nie jesteś _aż taki_ zły.  
Severus drgnął, kiedy Harry dotknął jego boku. Dłoń, która wsunęła się pod jego ubranie była zimna.  
— Na Merlinia, Potter, jesteś niczym blok lodu.  
— Och, więc czujesz zmiany temperatury? To dobrze. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wkrótce się rozgrzeję.  
Snape zamknął oczy, kiedy Harry dotknął jego brzucha. To musiał być sen, pomyślał. To nie mogło się dziać naprawdę — nie było takiej możliwości.  
— Eee, w porządku? — zapytał chłopak; jego palce wsunęły się odrobinę pod gumkę spodni Severua.  
Chciał odpowiedzieć stanowczo, że _nie_ , albo _natychmiast przestań_ , ale z jego ust wyrwał się tylko niedorzeczny i zawstydzający jęk. Harry wziął to za potwierdzenie, ponieważ odsunął pościel i ściągnął dół jego pidżamy obiema dłońmi.  
To było coś okropnego. Okropne było to, jak bardzo stwardniał. Był tak podniecony, że ledwo mógł myśleć i oddychać jednocześnie.  
— Eee.  
Severus otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś kąśliwego na temat łóżkowych rozmów Harry'ego, kiedy chłopak zacisnął dłoń na jego penisie. Umysł Snape'a zastygł — a w zasadzie rozpłynął się. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś go dotykał, ale minęło naprawdę dużo czasu od ostatniego razu. Zapomniał (jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?) jak przyjemnie było czuć czyjąś dłoń na swojej skórze. Uścisk Harry'ego był ciasny, ale nie na tyle by sprawiać mu dyskomfort, a jego ruchy powolne i regularne. Przesunął kciukiem po główce penisa, zbierając nasienie i rozprowadzając je po całej długości.  
Severus chciał unieść biodra, ale mięśnie go nie słuchały. Był uwięziony w swoim ciele, skazany na łaskę szalonego Gryfona i niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do końca, ku przerażeniu jego dumy.  
— Zwolnij — wysapał. I oczywiście zaraz tego pożałował. Dlaczego Harry chciałby to przedłużać? Powinien dojść i zakończyć całą tę sprawę.  
— Och, dobrze.  
Harry brzmiał na zaskoczonego. Puścił penis Severusa i mężczyzna zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Mówiąc, aby zwolnił, nie miał na myśli, aby przestał w ogóle. Jedyną gorszą rzeczą od obecnej sytuacji byłoby to, gdyby Harry wyszedł i zostawił go w tym stanie.  
Chwilę później zmienił zdanie. Czymś gorszym byłby Harry _nie śpieszący się_. Severus poczuł przesuwający się w dół po jego jądrach palec, wślizgujący się pomiędzy jego nogi.  
— Co robisz, Potter?  
Palec przesunął się po jego wejściu. Gdyby Snape mógł się ruszać, poderwałby się w górę. Uczucie było... miłe. Nie, było raczej kurewsko niesamowite. Serce waliło mu tak szybko i głośno, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Harry mógł je usłyszeć.  
— Mam przestać? — zapytał chłopak cicho.  
— Unh — odparł Severus. Gdyby mógł, naciskałby w dół na ten palec, który wciąż się poruszał, ale nie z naciskiem jakiego pragnął. Droczył się, zwodził i nie dawał satysfakcji.  
— Mam przestać? — zapytał znów Harry, nie zatrzymując ruchów.  
— Nie — wykrztusił Severus. — Debilu. — Harry zaśmiał się słabo, zaciskając drugą dłoń na erekcji mężczyzny. — Kurwa.  
Snape zacisnął powieki, kiedy obezwładniło go uczucie przyjemności. Palce Harry'ego przy jego wejściu, druga dłoń na jego penisie. Wypełniało go silne i ciepłe uczucie, kłębiące się w dole jego brzucha. Słyszał, jak dyszy; ręka chłopaka zacisnęła się mocniej, przyśpieszając jednocześnie ruchy.  
Severus doszedł mocno, sapiąc głośno. Otworzył oczy i usta. Harry _patrzył wprost na niego_. Wnętrzności mężczyzny zacisnęły się i poczuł się, jakby znów przeżywał orgazm, wpatrując się w twarz chłopaka.  
— Boże — powiedział Harry. Zaczerwienił się i chwycił różdżkę, mamrocząc zaklęcie czyszczące. Podciągnął spodnie Severusa w górę i nakrył go kołdrą.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
— Eee.  
Severus zamknął oczy.  
— Elokwentny, jak zawsze, Potter.  
— Eee, podobało ci się?  
Mężczyzna parsknął.  
— Naprawdę musisz o to pytać? Czy to nie oczywiste?  
— Och. Chodziło mi o to czy dobrze się czujesz.  
— Jestem zmęczony, Potter — powiedział Severus. — Zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Bycie tak bezradnym jest męczące.  
— Och. Przepraszam.  
— To przecież nie twoja wina, Potter — warknął Snape.  
— Przepraszam — powtórzył Harry. — Lepiej już pójdę — wymamrotał, wstając. Ruszył szybko w stronę drzwi, a potem równie szybko wrócił i pocałował Severusa w policzek. — Do zobaczenia jutro — powiedział. Zdjął rzucone wcześniej zaklęcia i wyszedł.  
Severus długo jeszcze nie zasnął, gapiąc się na drzwi i zastanawiając się, co do cholery, się właśnie wydarzyło.

* * * 

Severus nie był pewien czego ma się spodziewać podczas następnej wizyty Harry'ego. Na pewno nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Hermiony Granger.  
— Panno Granger — powiedział nieco chłodno.  
— Profesorze Snape. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Harry przyjdzie, kiedy tylko odbierze moją książkę. Chyba znaleźliśmy sposób, aby pana uleczyć.  
— Naprawdę wierzysz, że zdołasz zrobić coś, czego nie udało się dokonać niezliczonej ilości uzdrowicieli?  
Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Proszę nie być takim pesymistą, profesorze. Harry bardzo się stara; powinien pan to docenić.  
Severus starał się nie zaczerwienić, ale wątpił, że mu się to udało. Gówniarz nie mógł jej powiedzieć o wczorajszej nocy, prawda? Wystarczy, że opowiedział jej o samych myślach.  
Do pomieszczenia wpadł Harry.  
— Mam ją! — krzyknął, machając okropnie zakurzoną książką.  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta.  
— Daj mi ją zanim się rozpadnie — powiedziała. — Naprawdę, Harry — kontynuowała, przyciskając zmaltretowaną książkę do piersi, kiedy Potter ją oddał — powinieneś bardziej dbać o takie cenne rzeczy.  
— Wybacz — odparł Harry bez cienia przeprosin w głosie. — To tylko książka — wymamrotał, ściągając rękawiczki i siadając na krześle obok łóżka Severusa, na którego umyślnie starał się nie patrzeć.  
— Dzień dobry, Potter — powiedział mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się krzywo na widok rumieńca, który wypłynął na policzki chłopaka. Oczekiwał, że będzie czuł zawstydzenie, ale widoczny jak na dłoni dyskomfort Harry'ego zdecydowanie wszystko ułatwił.  
— Dobry — odparł Harry, kiwając głową i spoglądając szybko na Severusa. Serce mężczyzny zabiło szybciej niż normalnie. Harry nie wyglądał na obrzydzonego, ani nic w tym rodzaju — był po prostu zdenerwowany. Severus nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Wiedział jedynie, że działa to negatywnie na _jego_ nerwy.  
— Mam! — oznajmiła nagle głośno Hermiona.  
Severus przymknął na chwile oczy. Jej krzyk sprawił, że niemal wyskoczył z własnej skóry, mimo że w bardzo sztywny sposób.  
— Czy to konieczne, panno Granger?  
— Tak — odparła zdecydowanie, wyciągając różdżkę.  
— Czekaj — powiedział Severus nerwowo. — Co masz...  
Hermiona wypowiedziała zaklęcie, wykonując skomplikowane ruchy różdżką.  
— W pewien sposób działa to przeciw-jadowo. Czarna i nielegalna magia oczywiście. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Podziałało?  
— Nie. — Severus spróbował się poruszyć, ale bez skutku. — Nic się...  
Wtedy uderzył go ból.

* * * 

— Hermiona prosiła przekazać, że przeprasza — powiedział Harry. Wskazał dłonią na mały stolik przy łóżku. — Przesyła też kwiaty.  
Severus parsknął.  
— Czy nie mogła tego zrobić osobiście?  
— Boi się, że ją zabijesz — zaśmiał się Harry.  
— To, że mogę już poruszać ciałem, wcale nie oznacza, że chcę je wykorzystać — odparł Severus, czując ogromne znużenie.  
W pewnym sensie zaklęcie Hermiony podziałało. Działanie jadu Nagini zostało zmienione — z paraliżu na prosty, dręczący ból. Nie, żeby w takim bólu było coś prostego, ale jednak okazał się zdecydowanie łatwiejszy do stłumienia lekami i eliksirami. Zdawało mu się, że tkwi w tym stanie pół-snu już kilka tygodni, pomimo że Harry zapewnił go, iż minęło dopiero kilka dni.  
— Jest jej przykro — powiedział Harry. Severus zamknął oczy; głos chłopaka był niski i kojący. Nie musiał na niego patrzeć, aby usłyszeć, co mówi. — I mi również — dodał.  
Severus poczuł delikatny dotyk na dłoni. Nie ruszał się, wiedząc, że jeśli to zrobi, ból się pogorszy. Zdziwiło go, że ręka Harry'ego nie przysporzyła mu więcej cierpienia — w zasadzie było to miłe odczucie. Bardzo pocieszające. Spróbował oddychać głęboko i nie czuć się głupio, że — praktycznie rzecz biorąc — trzyma się za ręce z Potterem.  
— Mimo wszystko znajduję się teraz w lepszym stanie, więc jestem jej wdzięczny za próbę.  
Harry odetchnął cicho.  
— Cieszę się. Myślałem, że będziesz wściekły na nas oboje.  
Severus, starając się nie zaciskać zębów, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego.  
— Spodziewałeś się takiego wyniku? — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Więc przestań narzekać, Potter. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie.  
— Taa — mruknął chłopak.  
Ku zaskoczeniu Severusa, Harry zacisnął swoją dłoń na jego.  
— Nie przeszkadza ci to? — zapytał po kilku minutach.  
— Nie — odparł mężczyzna krótko w nadziei, że Harry nie będzie drążył tematu. Chłopak milczał, a Snape poczuł się bardziej zrelaksowany niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu tych kilku tygodni. Wkrótce zasnął.

* * * 

— Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, _Potter?_ — zapytał Severus. Nie chciał brzmieć aż tak nieprzyjemnie, ale mu się nie udało.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
— Wypuszczają cię tylko dlatego, ponieważ ich poprosiłem, więc przestań narzekać. No chyba, że jednak wolisz zostać tutaj.  
Severus skrzywił się. Nie wiedział o tym i nie był pewien, czy chciał to wiedzieć, ale było już za późno.  
— Wybacz, Potter.  
Brwi Harry'ego uniosły się tak wysoko, że niemal dotknęły linii jego włosów. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się.  
— Połóż na tym dłoń. — Severus spojrzał na przedmiot. — To świstoklik — wyjaśnił Harry, wyciągając rękę. — Nie martw się, jest zaczarowany w ten sposób, że przeniesie cię razem z krzesłem. Trzymaj tylko jedną dłoń na poręczy, a drugą ściśnij klucz.  
— Wcale się nie martwiłem — odparł Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby i uniósł rękę. Jego palce zderzyły się z palcami Harry'ego, a potem splotły się z nimi wokół małego kluczyka. Zacisnął drugą dłoń na znienawidzonym wózku inwalidzkim. Świstoklik ożył, przenosząc ich tuż przed wrota Hogwartu.  
Czekał na nich tłum ludzi. Severus zmarszczył brwi, próbując nie wybuchnąć gniewem.  
— No dalej, przepuście nas — powiedział Harry. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała irytacja, kiedy wolno popychał wózek . Snape zacisnął oczy, gdy uderzyła go kolejna fala bólu, a ruchy wokół niego sugerowały, że został przeniesiony na coś w rodzaju powozu.  
Ktoś otworzył jego usta i wlał mu do gardła eliksir. Chwilę później poczuł się lepiej i mógł się znowu nieco rozluźnić.  
— W porządku? — zapytał Harry.  
Kiedy Severus otworzył oczy, mrugając, aby pozbyć się kilku łez, zobaczył Harry'ego, który pochylał się nad nim z zatroskaną miną.  
— Przyznaję, że wolałbym być już w swoich komnatach — powiedział. — Bez tego całego zamieszania.  
— Wiesz, że uzdrowicielka zjawi się tutaj za kilka godzin, prawda?  
Severus kiwnął głową, krzywiąc się.  
— Wątpię, żeby istniał jakiś sposób, aby temu zapobiec?  
— Nie, chyba że wolisz, abym to ja cię umył i położył do łóżka — powiedział Harry.  
Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
— Sam mogę sobie z tym poradzić — warknął.  
Udałoby mu się, gdyby się postarał, pomyślał. Prawdopodobnie. Wciąż był słaby, ale polepszało mu się z każdym dniej. Wkrótce, pomyślał zirytowany, będzie w stanie odrzucić ten wózek i stanąć samodzielnie na dwóch nogach.  
— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał Harry.  
Severus zdecydował się nie odpowiadać na tę dziecinną zaczepkę. To też było zbyt upokarzające. Jednak szybko zmienił zdanie, ponieważ, kiedy w grę wchodził Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, niczego nie można było być pewnym.  
— Tak, Potter. Niemniej jednak wolę towarzystwo pielęgniarki, jeśli oznacza ono, że będziesz się trzymał z dala od mojego prywatnego życia.  
Harry skinął głową.  
— Dobrze — powiedział i uśmiechnął się. — Nie zniknę jednak z niego całkowicie.  
Severus ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując się od powiedzenia kilku obraźliwych uwag. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego pomysł dalszych interakcji z Harrym nie wydawał się tak zniechęcający, jak powinien.

* * *

— Niezbyt dobrze radzę sobie na Eliksirach — westchnął Harry. Podwinął pod siebie nogi i zacisnął dłonie na parującym kubku herbaty.  
Severus w dalszym ciągu nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło. Harry Potter, siedzący na jego kanapie i rozmawiający z nim tak, jakby Severusa obchodziły jego osobiste problemy. Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące było to, iż owe problemy rzeczywiście go interesowały. I to coraz bardziej z każdą wizytą Harry'ego w jego kwaterach.  
— Nie jest to zaskakujące biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nigdy nie słuchałeś na zajęciach, ani nie odrabiałeś pracy domowej — odparł Severus. Przesunął się na krześle, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji. Minerwa przetransmutowała wózek w taki sposób, że w tej chwili bardziej przypominał fotel, ale i tak doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Rekonwalescencja trwała dłużej niżby tego sobie życzył i możliwość chodzenia bez bólu znajdowała się w raczej odległej przyszłości.  
— Zamknij się, Snape — odparł Harry, popijając herbatę. — Nie pomagasz.  
— Jestem _dyrektorem_ — pouczył go Severus, chociaż nie tak surowo, jak powinien.  
— Mmm — mruknął chłopak. — Dolać ci herbaty, dyrektorze?  
Severus potrząsnął głową, próbując nie odpowiedzieć uśmiechem. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej dziwaczna — było tak, jakby on i Harry się przyjaźnili, a tak niedorzecznej rzeczy, jeszcze nie słyszał. Poza tym, ważne było utrzymanie jakichś granic pomiędzy nimi — nawet jeśli tylko dla dobra jego zdrowego rozsądku. To, co wydarzyło się w świętym Mungu — osobiste, zawstydzające i nieziemsko podniecające wydarzenie — wciąż nie chciało dać o sobie zapomnieć. Pamiętał to w dzień i pamiętał o tym w nocy. I co najważniejsze — pamiętał o tym, kiedy Harry siedział naprzeciwko niego.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Harry.  
— Oczywiście, Potter.  
— Kłamiesz.  
— Nie zgadzam się z tym zarzutem — odparł Severus kwaśno. Za kogo ten chłopak w ogóle się uważał?  
— Hmm. — Harry upił kolejny łyk herbaty. — Słyszałem, że nie wykonujesz ćwiczeń.  
— Czy uważasz się za moją matkę, Potter? — zapytał Severus już zdenerwowany.  
Harry wstał z kanapy tylko po to, aby upaść na kolana przy stopach mężczyzny. Uniósł dłoń i położył ją płasko na udzie Severusa.  
— Nie — powiedział. — Wcale tak nie uważam.  
Severus wstrzymał oddech i starał się nie poruszyć. Harry był ciepły i znajdował się blisko. Przez jego umysł znowu przemknęły wspomnienia, których nie chciał pamiętać...  
 _Merlinie._ Harry głaskał jego nogę.  
Cała krew z organizmu spłynęła do jego krocza. Chciał się przesunąć, poluzować szaty, ale nie wiedział jak to zrobić bez zwracania uwagi na jego rosnący problem.  
Harry upił łyk herbaty, którą wciąż trzymał w drugiej dłoni. Potem uniósł wzrok, który spoczął dokładnie na...  
— Och — powiedział i rozlał na siebie herbatę, zabierając również rękę z uda Severusa, aby chwycić różdżkę i rzucić zaklęcie czyszczące.  
Severus poprawił szatę, pragnąc nie czuć się jak idiota. Był w końcu dorosłym mężczyzną. Potrafił kontrolować się w towarzystwie nastolatka — zwłaszcza tak niedorzecznego jak Harry Potter.  
Harry wstał. Severus spodziewał się, że wróci na sofę — albo weźmie nogi za pas i ucieknie — ale nie zrobił tego. Stał po prostu, przygryzając wargę.  
— Eee... — zaczął, a potem urwał.  
— Wyrzuć to z siebie, Potter — rozkazał Severus, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu.  
— Eee, potrzebujesz pomocnej dłoni?  
Severus zapomniał do jakiej liczby doszedł. Zapomniał jak się oddycha. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który stał nieco niezręcznie, przenosząc ciężar z nogi na nogę, ale wyglądał całkowicie poważnie.  
— Nie wydaję mi się, aby było to stosowne — odparł Snape z wyschniętymi ustami. Przełknął ciężko.  
Harry uśmiechnął się blado.  
— Ale chcesz tego? Ja, um, nie mam nic przeciwko temu.  
— Dlaczego? — zapytał Severus z niedowierzaniem i natychmiast tego pożałował. Nie chciał... Nie chciał tego, co ofiarował Harry. Chciał tylko, aby Harry już sobie poszedł. Naprawdę. Pragnął, żeby Harry wyszedł i...  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
— Trochę cię lubię — przyznał, krzywiąc się zawstydzony. Potem uśmiechnął się. — Chociaż sam, kurwa, nie wiem czemu.  
— Och, jakże czarująco — odparł sucho Snape. — Naprawdę, Potter, twój romantyzm rzuca mnie na kolana.  
— Zamknij się, Snape — powiedział Harry, podchodząc bliżej. — Tutaj... czy w twoim pokoju?  
— Nie możesz nawet powiedział słowa "łóżko", co? — zapytał Snape, mając nadzieję, że sarkazm uratuje go przed kuszącą istotą naprzeciw.  
— Zamknij się.  
Potter znalazł się nagle na jego kolanach. Severus nie ruszał się przez moment. Harry przyciskał małe pocałunki do jego ust i podczas gdy jego dolne rejony twierdziły, że im się to podoba — jego umysł krzyczał, że to najgorsza rzecz, jaka może się stać.  
— Nie? — zapytał Harry, odsuwając się. Jego twarz była czerwona i zażenowana.  
— Zamknij się.  
Ciało Severusa zareagowało samo, przyciągając chłopaka bliżej.  
Harry całował jak nastolatek — pewnie dlatego, że nim był. Był ciepły i żywo reagujący, ale widać było, że nie do końca wie, co robi. Jego wargi były wszędzie, a usta były mokre i zbyt chętne. Severus jednak nie mógł narzekać. Oddech Harry'ego był słodki, a palce przesuwające się po jego włosach sprawiały, że krew w jego żyłach krążyła szybciej.  
Wtedy Harry przesunął się, naciskając w dół na krocze Severusa. Oddech mężczyzny uwiązł mu w gardle, a chłopak uśmiechnął się w jego usta. Snape chciał rzucić jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę, kiedy Harry znów się poruszył. Coś w sposobie w jaki twardy penis Harry'ego przyciskał się do jego brzucha było nienaturalnie podniecające. Jego własny penis stwardniał jeszcze bardziej w odpowiedzi i Harry znów na niego nacisnął.  
— Kurwa — sapnął Severus. W tej chwili wolałby mieć na sobie tylko szatę, ale jego penis był uwięziony w spodniach, stwardniały niemal do granicy bólu.  
Harry oddychał ciężko. Wsunął dłoń pomiędzy ich ciała, szukając guzików w okolicach pasa Severusa.  
— W porządku?  
Parsknięcie Severusa zamieniło się w jęki protestu, kiedy Harry wstał, ale zrobił, co mógł, aby unieść się, kiedy chłopak ściągał z niego spodnie. Bolało, ale nie na tyle, aby chciał przestać. Zwłaszcza nie w momencie, gdy Harry ukląkł przed nim, zacisnął obie dłonie na jego biodrach i wsunął główkę jego penisa w usta.  
To niesamowite, pomyślał, jak coś tak zwykłego może być tak niesamowicie rozpustne. Oto on w swoim biurze, ze spodniami opuszczonymi do kostek, a całkowicie ubrany uczeń obciąga jego penisa. Z trudem łapał oddech; usta Harry'ego były ciepłe i — och — takie wilgotne, a jego język był wszędzie, liżąc i drażniąc aż Severus nie był pewien, czy długo jeszcze wytrzyma.  
Wtedy Harry przestał.  
— Co? — zapytał Severus, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego z otwartymi ustami i zaczerwienioną twarzą.  
— Ee, mogę?  
— Czy możesz _co?_  
— To krzesło się trochę odchyla, prawda? — zapytał Harry, przygryzając wargę. Nachylił się i przekręcił coś, aż Severus poczuł, że opada do tyłu. Nie była to do końca wygodna pozycja i czuł się trochę jak idiota — jak coś na wystawie. — Ja, eee... — Harry przesunął dłonią po włosach. — Chcęciępoczućwsobie — powiedział szybko, a potem zaczerwienił się, bardzo mocno.  
— Słucham?  
— Nie powtórzę tego — odparł Harry. — No więc mogę?  
Severus spróbował pomyśleć — był inteligentnym, oczytanym mężczyzną, więc nie było powodu dla którego nie mógłby tego zrobić — ale wyglądało na to, że stracił resztki logicznego rozumowania. Skinął głową i patrzył tylko, jak Harry zdejmuje ubranie i wspina się na niego, trzymając coś w zaciśniętej dłoni.  
Nie było idealnie, pomyślał, biorąc mały słoiczek i zniżając głowę Harry'ego. Ich nosy zderzyły się ze sobą i Harry jęknął w otwarte usta mężczyzny. Nie, nie było idealnie. Bolały go plecy oraz nogi, a jego ramię było owinięte wokół Harry'ego pod dziwnym kątem.  
Było jednak warto, wiedział o tym, kiedy przycisnął naoliwiony palec do wejścia Harry'ego, a jęk, który wydobył się z gardła chłopaka trafi do myślodsiewni Severusa już na zawsze. Przez ich pozycję, nie mógł wsunąć się głęboko, ale wyglądało na to, że Harry'emu to nie przeszkadza. Chwycił słoik, naoliwiając palce i sięgając do tyłu.  
Severus prawie umarł. Harry nie nachylił się, aby go pocałować — tylko na niego patrzył; usta miał zaczerwienione i spuchnięte, oczy szeroko otwarte — i wsunął palce w siebie. Severus zastanawiał się co uczynił, aby zasłużyć na tak niesamowity prezent. Zbyt późno zrozumiał, że istnieje spora szansa, że to pierwszy stosunek Harry'ego, ale nie mógłby teraz przestać nawet gdyby chciał. Harry uniósł się nieco, przesuwając dłonią po penisie Severusa i nakierował go na ciasne, _ciasne_ wejście.  
Jęknął i skrzywił się; Severus nie ruszał się, nie chcąc spowodować mocniejszego bólu. Wtedy Harry zakołysał biodrami, wsuwając penis Severusa głębiej. Snape zacisnął na nim dłonie z siłą, która musiała boleć, ale Harry nie narzekał, nie przestając się poruszać do chwili, aż członek Snape'a znalazł się w nim w całości. Wtedy zastygł.  
— Wszystko... w porządku, Harry? — zapytał, próbując rozluźnić uścisk i myśleć o wielu nieprzyjemnych rzeczach, aby kompletnie nie stracić resztek honoru.  
Harry zaśmiał się słabo i oblizał usta.  
— Tak... Muszę tylko... złapać oddech.  
Severus przesunął dłonią po jego plecach; Harry zadrżał i poruszył się. Snape sapnął. Minęło zbyt długo czasu odkąd robił to po raz ostatni. Uczucie przyjemności oraz tego, jak mocno pragnął Harry'ego było przytłaczające.  
— Lubię, kiedy twoja twarz się rozluźnia — powiedział nagle Harry. Poruszył się i usta Severusa uchyliły się, a oczy niemal wywróciły. Spróbował wziąć się w garść, ale Harry znów się ruszał, w górę i w dół, zaciskając ciasno na jego penisie.  
Twarz chłopaka była miękka i szczęśliwa.  
— Lubię... — zaczął, a potem urwał, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach Severusa. — Och — sapnął, poruszając szybciej biodrami. — Mmm...  
Severus sięgnął pomiędzy nich i po kilku ruchach dłonią Harry doszedł, znów wydając z siebie ten pyszny dźwięk.  
— Wybacz — powiedział po chwili, pochylając się ciężko na Severusie, zanim znów się poruszył. Jego nogi drżały. Kiedy pocałował go w szyję, przesuwając ustami po całej jej długości, Severus doszedł cicho.

* * *

Harry siedział na kanapie z podwiniętymi pod siebie nogami i kubkiem herbaty w dłoni, jakby wczoraj wieczorem nie stało się nic nadzwyczajnego. Severus spróbował czytać Dziennik Eliksirów, ale nie potrafił się skupić — chociaż wiedział, że udałoby mu się to, gdyby postarał się odrobinę bardziej.  
Najwyraźniej nie będą o tym rozmawiać. Cóż, Snape'owi to nie przeszkadzało. Nie prosił się o to i na pewno nigdy nie poprosiłby. Miał trochę dumy. Harry musiał uznać to za oddanie mu przysługi i Severus zadrżał na myśl, że mógł to robić ze współczucia, ale jeśli miał być szczery, to nie widział innych powodów, które mogły stać za wczorajszymi wydarzeniami.  
— Severusie... — zaczął Harry i umilkł. Uśmiechnął się nieco niezręcznie i przesunął dłonią po włosach.  
— Profesorze Snape — poprawił go Severus. — Lub dyrektorze, jeśli wolisz.  
Harry parsknął.  
— Nawet po wczorajszej nocy?  
Severus spróbował się nie zarumienić. Najwyraźniej _będą_ o tym rozmawiać. Nie wiedział co gorsze — rozmowa, czy zignorowanie tematu. Teraz, kiedy Harry zaczął, uznał, że pierwsza opcja jest zdecydowanie mniej przyjemna.  
— Nie chcesz tego powtórzyć? — zapytał Harry.  
Severus spojrzał na niego, a dziennik wypadł mu z dłoni. Pytanie Harry'ego było przepełnione _nadzieją_.  
— Gdzieś w bardziej wygodnym miejscu — kontynuował, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. — Ponieważ okropnie bolały mnie plecy, a i tobie nie mogło być zbyt wygodnie, ale...  
— Ty... Chcesz...  
— Uh-huh.  
— Dlaczego?  
Harry skrzywił się.  
— Mówiłem już, że cię lubię.  
— Pytam ponownie: dlaczego? — zapytał Severus, zastanawiając się jak musi wyglądać w tej chwili — na osłupionego, jak przypuszczał. Lub jak tępa, ogłupiała ryba.  
— Tak po prostu — odpowiedział chłopak, marszcząc brwi. — Musi być jakiś powód?  
— Przyjmowałeś ostatnio jakieś eliksiry miłosne? Uderzyłeś się mocno w głowę?  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
— Hermiona miała rację mówiąc...  
— Proszę, nie wspominaj panny Granger w takich chwilach — odparł Snape i zadrżał lekko.  
— Wybacz. — Harry wyszczerzył się szeroko, a potem spuścił wzrok. Severus dostrzegł jak długie i czarne były jego rzęsy. — Posłuchaj, nie wiem dlaczego tak się czuję. Po prostu tak jest. Stało się. — Uniósł wzrok. — Czy to tak źle?  
Mężczyzna parsknął.  
— Czy mam tutaj jakiś wybór?  
Harry upił herbaty i wzruszył ramionami.  
— Nie chcesz mnie? — zapytał bardzo spokojnie, ale jego policzki poczerwieniały. Wyglądał na tego samego naiwnego i niedorzecznie niewinnego chłopca, jakim zawsze był, ale równocześnie na kompletnie innego.  
— Być może — odpowiedział Snape, nie chcąc się przyznać. Potem potrzasnął głową. — Oczywiście, że tak, nieszczęsny chłopcze.  
Harry uśmiechnął się znad kubka.  
— Wykonałeś dzisiaj swoje ćwiczenia?  
— Co? Czy muszę ci przypominać, Potter, że nie jesteś moją matką, ani...  
— Jeśli nie, to mogę ci pomóc — przerwał mu Harry, unosząc brwi i uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.  
Severus patrzył na niego nie do końca mogą uwierzyć, że właśnie został rzucony w jego stronę _podtekst seksualny_. Harry spojrzał na niego — obrazek poczochranych włosów i szeroko otwartych niewinnych oczu i Severus wiedział, że przegrał.  
— Albo możemy spędzić wieczór na miłej rozmowie — kontynuował. — Znam świetny dowcip o gorylu.  
Severus bardzo ostrożnie wstał. Było to trudne zadanie, a jego nogi prawie się załamały, ale udało mu się.  
— Pomóż mi dojść do sypialni, Potter — powiedział tak surowo, jak zdołał.  
Harry uśmiechnął się — szerokim, fantastycznym i niedorzecznym uśmiechem.  
— Oczywiście, dyrektorze — powiedział i podszedł do niego, owijając ramię wokół jego pasa, a uśmiech zmiękł nieco. — Severusie.  
Nie, Severusie, pomyślał, nie przegrałeś.  
Wygrałeś.

KONIEC


End file.
